You have been the one for me
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Me lo esperaba, mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, no puedo creer que este llorando, me alejaran de ti de por vida, condenado a cadena perpetua, no puedo aguantar... -¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me lo decía con rabia y dolor a la vez Ahora estas mejor con el lo se, pero no puedo aguantar, me quiero morir... Siempre seras la única para mi...


Hey chicos sé que ya no andaba mucho por aquí, pero se me ha ido la inspiración, pero hoy por arte de magia (checan: 3 arte de magia, ok ya 3: ) ha regresado a mí y les traigo un pequeño capitulo inspirado en una canción de James Brent llamada Godeo mi llover, espero que les guste mucho, es algo triste, espero que les guste y díganme ¿quieren saber que pasa después? o ¿ahí la dejamos?…

_Aclaro toda la trama de la historia es mía, pero los personajes y el mundo donde se desarrolla es de nuestra amada J.K Rowling, y la canción de James Blunt, solo me inspiré en ella para hacerla…_

**Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste…**

Comenten acepto de todo, gracias :3

Y para ustedes…

GOODBYE MY LOVE / **ADIOS MI AMOR**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

**¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?****  
****¿Debería sentirme culpable o****dejar a los jueces juzgar?****  
****Porque yo vi el final antes de comenzar,****  
****Si yo vi que estabas deslumbrada y****supe que había ganado.**

¿Acaso te mereces esto?, ¿Por qué tienen que hacerte daño?, Que estúpido soy, no me he dado cuenta que el que te hace daño soy yo, todo esto empezó en ese momento en que deje que entraras a mi vida sin poder resistirme, yo sabía que te haría sufrir, no sé por qué deje que lo hicieras y ahora solo veo detrás de esta reja tu mirada llena de dolor, tus ojos llenos de rabia, ya no sé si son para mí o son porque estoy aquí encerrado, si son para ellos o para mí que te falle, que prometí nunca dejarte sola y no pude cumplirlo.

¿A caso te falle o te decepcione?, claro que sí, lo sé. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decir toda la verdad?, Por Dios a quien le miento, nunca me creerán, ¿Debería dejar que me juzgaran enfrente de ti?, no puedo creer que este sea el final y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de amarte como te lo merecías, siempre fueron encuentros fugaces, ahora no sé qué hacer, de repente en tus ojos… en este momento, veo amor y sé que estas enamorada de mí, tus ojos me están matando, tus ojos están llenos de dolor, perdóname.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

**Y tome lo que es mío por derecho eterno  
Tome tu alma al anochecer  
Aunque todo termino, no quiero que termine aquí  
Estaré aquí para ti, si a ti no te importa**

No puedo creer que me deje llevar por este sentimiento, ese que pensé estaba reprimido, que después de ella ya no volvería a sentir, y de pronto llegaste tú, robando este corazón tan frio y lo volviste cálido con tu amor, esa noche que me besaste decidí arriesgarme sin importar lo que pasara, robarme tu corazón, que cada noche que estuviéramos juntos me jure que me dedicaría a hacerte feliz, que gran error…

Es que no puedo creer que todo este terminando aquí, justo ahora, viendo tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no quiero que me alejen de ti, no quiero que termine, no así, no aquí…

Pero ahora que te veo, que observo el dolor en tus ojos no sé si te haga bien estar conmigo, es mejor dejarte ir, que me odies por no cumplirte la promesa que te hice, y me duele pero veo enojo en tus ojos hacia a mí, no me importa todo lo que están diciendo de mí, yo estoy perdido en tu mirada, sé que nada importa ya, quiero tenerte siempre en mi mente, estos son los últimos momentos que te veré, y quiero recordar cada parte de tu rostro, y siempre estaré para ti, no importa si estoy a miles de kilómetros y no lo sabes…

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

**Tú tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma.****  
****Tú cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.****  
****Y el amor es ciego y eso lo sé cuándo,****  
****Mi corazón fue cegado por ti.**

-¿Tiene algo que decir el acusado en su defensa?- dijo el ministro de magia

No sé qué decir, solo veo tus ojos y no quiero lastimarte más, no quiero que sufras, no más por mí y es que no sé qué me hiciste, pero hoy te puedo decir que ella ya no existe más en mi corazón, ya solo eres tú, siempre has sido tú, ahora me doy cuenta.

-No ministro, nada que decir-lo digo sin dejar de verte y veo como las lágrimas que estabas resistiendo han caído por fin, no llores por favor, no puedo soportarlo, solo quiero que entiendas que jamás me creerán, nadie me creerá, y que nuestro destino no era estar juntos, tu eres joven y me olvidaras, reharás tu vida con un hombre que te pueda dar todo lo que te mereces, todo lo que yo no te pude dar, pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, aunque no tenga el coraje de decírtelo y solo lo esté diciendo en mi mente.

-Sin nada que decir, y siendo juzgado por los crímenes mencionados, ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?- no se escucha nada, todos están esperando mi respuesta y lo único que yo pienso es el daño que te hare con mi respuesta…

-CULPABLE-lo dije ya está, todos murmuran en la sala, yo solo veo como niegas con la cabeza llorando más de la cuenta, prefiero bajar la mirada y dejarme de torturar.

-SIN NADA MAS QUE MENCIONAR, POR EL PODER QUE ME CONFIERE LA LEY …-Dios que no lo digan, solo te lastimaran y a mí con tu llanto, por Dios no quiero que escuches, que te saquen de aquí por favor- DECLARO AL ACUSADO, CULPABLE DE TODOS LOS CRIMENES QUE SE LE ADJUDICAN, SIENDO CONDENADO A CADENA PERPETUA EN UNA CELDA EN AZKABAN- me lo esperaba, mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, no puedo creer que este llorando, me alejaran de ti de por vida, condenado a cadena perpetua, no puedo aguantar y volteo a verte, solo veo como Potter se acerca a ti y te abraza, y bajo la mirada, perdóname.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

**He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza.****  
****He compartido tus sueños y tu cama.****  
****Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.****  
****Me he vuelto adicto a ti.**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-volteo de nuevo, ha sido tu voz gritando, no lo hagas por favor, se acercan a mí y abren la reja vienen a sacarme no puedo dejar de verte, me ponen las esposas y me encaminan a la salida, me volteo solo quiero verte por última vez, tus labios me dicen que no lo haga, que diga la verdad, solo niego con la cabeza y me volteo, solo escucho como gritan tu nombre, y de repente siento un peso en mi pierna, volteo y eres tú, y es que no sé que estoy haciendo, te voy a extrañar y siento que me están arrancando el alma, me están quitando el aire que respiro. Me volviste adicto a ti.

-No lo hagas, di la verdad por favor, no me dejes, te lo suplico NO ME DEJES- me dan ganas de abrazarte, de besarte pero no puedo, solo volteo a ver a Potter con ojos de dolor, quien corre por ti y te separa de mí.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend  
you have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós mi amor****  
****Adiós mi amiga****  
****Tú has sido la única ****  
****Tú has sido la única para mí.**

-Adiós mi amiga, adiós….- se me hace un nudo en la garganta- adiós mi amor…

-No lo hagas, no me dejes, SEVERUUSS….-sigo caminando junto a los aurores, solo escucho tu llanto a lo lejos y me parte el alma.

Quisiera decirte que siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón, así nunca te vuelva a ver, así nunca más sepa de ti, quiero que seas feliz mi amor, me estoy muriendo, perdóname, por favor perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo, pero entiéndeme que jamás me creerán, nunca saldré de ese hoyo oscuro donde me encerraran, y sin ti me moriré. Siempre serás la única para mí, dejaste de ser la mujer que amo para convertirte en el amor de mi vida.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
you can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
remember us and all we used to be

**Soy un soñador pero cuando me despierto  
No puedes quebrar mi espíritu, son mis sueños los que te llevas  
Y mientras avances… recuérdame  
Recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser**

Y es que no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, que te hayas dejado culpar así, que tú y yo sepamos que eres inocente y que te hayas dejado condenar sin ni siquiera defenderte…

Solo te quiero pedir que aunque no me escuches, cada vez que te muevas me recuerdes, que no olvides nuestro amor, que aunque te hayas dejado encerrar no me olvides, que yo no lo hare, te llevas mi vida, mi corazón, mi sueños junto a ti, no sé qué hare ahora sin ti mi amor.

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

**Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír.****  
****Te he visto dormir durante ratos****  
****Quería ser el padre de tus hijos****  
****Quería pasar una vida entera contigo****.**

No puedo creer que nunca te volveré a ver, que nunca te volveré a besar, que no volveré a ver esa sonrisa que me enamoraba cada día mas, quería estar a tu lado, verte dormir, quería formar una familia contigo, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y de nuevo el pasado me lo ha arrebatado todo, me arrebato a la mujer que amo pero como lo dicen el que encuentres al amor de tu vida no significa que vayas a estar con esa persona.

Y ahora estoy aquí encerrado llevo tres años, tres malditos años encerrado aquí, no sé cómo estas, no sé ni que ha pasado contigo, estoy más delgado, de hecho hasta barba tengo, estoy débil, me siento sin ganas de vivir, no sabes cuánto te necesito, te extraño, cada día es más difícil, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo me cuesta más trabajo estar sin ti, simplemente me estoy muriendo sin ti.

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
and I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

**Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos  
Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien  
Y TE AMO, yo te juro que es verdad  
Y no puedo vivir sin ti**

Ahora, todo es tan distinto, me case, no puedo creer que lo hice, pero nunca saldrás y necesitaba olvidarte, pero me di cuenta que nunca podré hacerlo, siempre serás el amor de mi vida, hace 4 años que no sé nada de ti, Harry no me ha querido decir como estas, dice que solo te vio una vez y eso fue hace 2 años, he decidido casarme con Ron, ahora llevo 1 año de matrimonio con él, ha sido un buen esposo, pero yo quería que mi esposo fueras tú, quería que fueras el padre de mis hijos y es que por mucho que yo quiera a Ronald, a ti te amo con toda mi alma, y jamás te dejare de amar.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend  
you have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós mi amor****  
****Adiós mi amiga****  
****Tú has sido la única ****  
****Tú has sido la única para mí.**

No sé cómo es posible, pero Potter ha encontrado los recuerdos de Dumbledore, y me ha sacado, lo logro, llevaba un mes fuera después de 4 años en la maldita cárcel de Askaban, pero no quería interferir con su vida, ella estaba bien ahora, sin mi estaba bien lo sé.

Ya han pasado 3 meses de que he regresado a mi casa en la hilandera, no he querido aparecerme y le he dicho a Harry que no diga nada, él me ha dicho que se fue a un crucero con Ronald, está casada con él, y me alegro.

Potter de verdad es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no sé como pero me ha insistido en asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero se la debo así que iré, qué más da, hago acto de presencia y me largo de ahí.

El cumpleaños de Potter, no puedo creer que este aquí, llegue y todo estaba muy animado, muchos estaban alegres de verme libre no sé como pero todos eran muy amables conmigo, me sentía cómodo como en casa, hasta que ella llego.

Los dos nos quedamos viendo, no pudimos evitarlo mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero lo dio aún más fuerte cuando vi una sortija en su dedo, y su mano venia agarrada de la Ronald, si yo ya sabía que estaba casada con él no sé por qué los recuerdos vinieron tan fuerte…

Una vez en mi despacho me dijo que quería que algún día nos casáramos, que fuera una boda solo con nuestros amigos, y no pude evitarlo caí rendido ante sus ojos y se lo prometí, le dije que estaría siempre con ella

Hermione lo noto, no pude evitar tragar algo duro al ver ese anillo, así que me levante y me encamine a otro lugar, quería estar solo.

Ella ahora estaba casada, no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad con ella, y aunque la amaba con todo mi ser y mi alma, ya no puedo estar con ella.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
when I'm kneeling at your feet.

**Y todavía sostengo tu mano con la mía…  
Con la mía al dormir  
Y soportare mi alma en el momento  
en que me arrodille ante ti**

Me muero por estar con ella... intente alejarme un momento de la fiesta de Potter, me estaba muriendo de celos de verla a lado del pelirrojo, me tire en la hierba y suspire, tengo que aguantar el dolor por ella, porque Hermione este bien, que este feliz

De repente sentí su presencia, me busco, no sé cómo lo hizo pero me encontró, porque de repente sentí una mirada en mi nuca, y un viento fuerte que me dio un escalofrió a causa de mi cabello corto, así que voltee y ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello chino, ahora más controlado y su vestido que se movía con el viento, no sé si era mi imaginación o ahora se veía más hermosa que nunca... se acercó lentamente a mi sentí que moría lentamente...

-Hola...

-Hola Hermione

Se hizo un silencio profundo durante varios minutos, solo se escuchaba a lo lejos voces de la fiesta de Potter... hasta que ella hablo

-¿porque?

-¿Porque qué?

-¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me lo decía con rabia y dolor a la vez

No sabía que decirle, así que le dije lo que había pensado ese día que me encarcelaron

-No dije nada porque nadie nunca me creería...

-Te terminaron creyendo por las memorias de Albus, ¿Severus desperdiciaste 4 años de tu vida por miedo a que nadie te creyera?

-Nadie me creería Hermione, entiéndelo, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

-será porque me quitaste mi felicidad, porque me alejaste de ti... me quitaste el aire, tú eras mi aire, me moría cuando me dejaste

-ahora estas con Ronald... es mejor- los dos nos quedamos callados-felicidades por tu matrimonio-no podía seguir hablando con ella, quería besarla, huir con ella, decirle que la amaba como a nadie

-¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE DICES?- me dijo cuando ya estaba de espalda de nuevo, sin haberme parado- ¿QUE FELICIDADES POR MI MATRIMONIO?, ¿QUE TE ALEGRAS DE VERME CON OTRO HOMBRE?

-Cállate Hermione!-solo me dolía mas que ella me lo dijera...no quería verla

-No me callo, porque te sigo amando, después de todos estos años te sigo amando...-dijo con rabia en la voz

-¡Cállate!-no podía, ya no mas

-Te amo Sev

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, CALLATE!-dije gritando no quería destruir su matrimonio, ella estaba mejor con el...

-TE AMO Y TE VOY AMAR SIEMPRE ENTIENDELO...

-TU ESTAS CASADA, ESTAS BIEN A SU LADO, EL TE DA TODOO LO QUE YO NO PUEDO DARTE, EL ES UN BUEN HOMBRE PARA TI, TE QUIERE-agarre y me pare de donde estaba, pase a un lado de ella... pero Hermione dijo algo que me congelo

-Si él es un buen hombre, pero él no eres tu...-eso me dejo callado, no pude decir nada más y me quede parado escuchándola-sus labios no son los tuyos, sus besos no son los tuyos, sus manos no son las tuyas...simplemente el no eres tu... pero está bien vete, porque no dejaría a Ronald por alguien que no me ama ni la mitad de lo que yo lo amo-

-Muy acertada tu respuesta porque yo ya no te amo, te he olvidado Hermione- le dije volteando a verla

-Entonces, ¿es por eso que me alejaste? ¿Nunca me amaste?-su mirada de dolor al decirme eso, no puedo aguantar, no puedo verla así tengo que hacer que me odie no puede arruinar su vida, no ahora que lo puede tener todo.

-No Hermione, nunca te amé pensé que sí, pero para mí siempre será Lily- solo sentí un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla, me había soltado una bofetada, no sé ni en qué momento la tenía tan cerca de mí.

-No tenías por qué ilusionarme, porque enamorarme así… ¿quién te crees que eres?

Ya no puedo decir nada, no quiero arruinar su vida, ella es todo para mí y solo la quiero ver feliz porque la amo con todo mí ser

-Eres un poco hombre, me utilizaste, jamás te lo perdonare...- sus ojos llenos de dolor me matan, mejor me iré, así que empiezo a caminar, ella se ha quedado llorando lo sé, su respiración cambia, Dios no puedo creer que hasta en lo lejos reconozca su respiración al llorar...

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend  
you have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

**Adiós mi amor****  
****Adiós mi amiga****  
****Tú has sido la única ****  
****Tú has sido la única para mí.**

No puedo creer que Severus que me haya utilizado, y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo ese amor?, ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi alma que me grita por una caricia suya?, tengo que olvidarlo, Ronald es un buen hombre, tengo que olvidarlo como él lo hizo conmigo…

Necesito estar sola, necesito quitarme estas lagrimas que no paran de salir y es que llevo ya rato aquí y no puedo parar.

-¿Estas bien Mione? ¿Por qué lloras?-dice Ron acercándose a mí, no sé cómo me encontró pero esta aquí

-Si Ron estoy bien tranquilo-el me abraza, por merlín él es un buen hombre.

-Mione ya no me mientas…

-¿Por qué lo dices Ron?- me separe de un poco para mirarle interrogante

-Tú sigues amando a Snape, ¿Por qué no luchas por el?-me ha dejado helada, me lo dice a los ojos tan seguro de lo que dice

-Pero Ron, tu y yo…

-Herms yo me estoy dando cuenta que te quiero más como una hermana que como una esposa, me ha encantado la idea eres maravillosa, pero Mione tu lugar no está conmigo, está con él, con Snape… lucha por el- me abraza y no puedo evitar llorar-Hey ¿No deberías estar corriendo en este momento tras el?- me dice con una sonrisa

-No Ron- le digo limpiándome las lágrimas

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué el ya no me ama, me lo ha dicho-no puedo evitar que se me haga un nudo en la garganta.

-Estas de broma ¿cierto?, dios si ese hombre entro a despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a darle las gracias a Harry, estoy segura de que estabas con él, o ¿no platicaste con él?

-Sí, pero me ha dicho que me ha olvidado

-Claro, si como no, como si fuera muy fácil, Hermione yo no he olvidado a Luna, no la puedo dejar de amar, ¿tú crees que ese hombre te va a olvidar siendo la mujer tan maravillosa que eres?- me ha hecho sonreír, siempre sabe cómo hacerlo, él es para mí un hermano no puedo seguirme engañando-Nos divorciaremos Mione, y tan amigos como siempre, hermanos si tú quieres, pero no podemos seguirnos engañando, tu amas a otro y yo amo a otra, tu y yo somos hermanos, de los mejores junto con Harry, Mione…

-dime Ron- definitivamente este es un hombre maravilloso

-Búscalo y se feliz, busca a Snape- me lo dice con una sonrisa tan natural como siempre

-No sé dónde está…

-Pregúntaselo a Harry, él debe de saber- dice parándose

-Ron, pero ¿crees que me lo diga?- le digo mientras él me ayuda a parar

-Por supuesto, y si no… pues lo obligamos-me dice riéndose y poniendo cara de chico rudo

-Ron te adoro- le digo riendo, lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla…

-yo también hermana, mucho Mione- me dijo abrazándome-Vamos, tienes que ir por el amor de tu vida…

He lastimado a Hermione, pero sé que estará mejor sin mí, he venido a despedirme de Potter necesito irme de aquí, no puedo verla llorar o verla estar con él, no puedo soy un cobarde pero es mejor que me olvide, que yo ya no sea nada en su vida, perdóname mi amor, no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas…

Me alejo después de haberme despedido de todos, voy a una colina para aparecerme pero antes volteo a lugar donde la deje y aun esta ahí, solo que ahora está donde yo estaba sentado, veo que él se acerca, no puedo más no sé cómo me he quedado parado aquí torturándome pero es que quiero asegurarme de que sea feliz, y ahora la veo sonreír junto a él, lo ha abrazado, y lo ha… lo ha besado, ella estará bien, mi insoportable sabelotodo estará bien.

La veo meterse con Ronald hacia la carpa de la fiesta. Él es buen hombre y la cuidara y la amara como Hermione lo necesita

-Te amo Hermione, siempre te voy a amar, deseo que seas muy feliz… me quedo vacío sin ti, pero es mejor, así puedes tener lo que mereces- lo digo al viento, ojala pudiera decírselo…- adiós mi amor- dije al desaparecerme en aquella alta colina, de donde la vi por ultima vez.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, and I'm so hollow.

**Estoy tan vacío nena, estoy tan vacío.**

**Estoy tan, estoy tan, y estoy tan vacío.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN…**

**ALGUIEN QUIERE UN FINAL FELIZ, O LO DEJAMOS ASI…**

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**J'S**


End file.
